Mighty Brothers XX
is a co-op 3D action-platformer video game. Unlike the other Gashats made by Genm Corp, this game and its conceptualization and ideas were created by Emu Hojo. It also served as the basis for the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. It is seemingly a part of the same series of games as Mighty Action X, although Kuroto Dan does not acknowledge it, labeling it as a "bootleg". Game Description to be added History A special co-op version of Mighty Action X. Emu first receives the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider. He later receives another one from Parad. Emu was the original creator of the game concepts outside the gaming company during his childhood life. The drawing of the game that Emu made was later sent to Dan in a fan letter. Facing a crisis as both a Doctor and a Kamen Rider, Emu is approached by Parad, who gives him a black gashat. Out of curiosity, Parad gave it to Emu, wondering if he could change his fate when he has had his gashats confiscated by Hiiro. When he came to use it, the virus bombarded Emu's system. However the Bugster inside of him turned the Gashat into Mighty Brothers XX, much to everyone's shock. When activated, the base form is similar to Level 1 with the body being in two colors on 2 sides, orange and blue. When Emu leveled up, everyone present watched in shock as the single Emu emerged from the transformation as 2 Ex-Aids! After transforming, the 2 Ex-Aids begin arguing over who is who: the Orange one claiming to be M, while the Blue claims to be Emu. This infighting results in the Bugster and Genm escaping. After powering down and re-merging into a single being, Emu is stricken by a piercing headache and faints. While Hiiro performs a complex operation to remove the cancer from their patient, Emu distracts the Aranbura Bugster, only to be attacked by Gemn, who intends to destroy the 'bootleg' game. Emu has finally realized the power of the Mighty Brothers; his two personalities have split. The Orange side, known as Level XX R is the hot-tempered gamer in him, while the Blue, Level XX L, is the cool, patient concerned doctor. In order to use this Gashat, both sides accept who they are and use Super-CoOp-Gameplay to defeat the Bugster. Facing the Level 5 Revol Bugster that had emerged from Nico Saiba, Ex-Aid found that the hits he inflicted in the Double Action Gamer Level X strangely had no effect on his Bugster opponent, with Asuna Karino later reasoning that being the source of Nico's stress, and therefore an ally of the Bugster, was the cause. Ex-Aid was then confronted by Dan, who vowed to eliminate Emu's "bootleg" game. Splitting up into the Level XX R and L, Ex-Aid proved a match for Genm Zombie Gamer, forcing him to retreat with the Bugster. Though failing to terminate Emu's "bootleg", Dan was able to determine through the resulting fight data that Mighty Brothers XX did indeed equal the power of Level X, with the twin Double Action Gamers adding that up to "Level XX". When Kuroto Dan reveals to Emu that he has the Bugster Virus, said virus broke out and Emu's personality changed entirely into that of M. During the time the virus had broken out, Emu did not use Mighty Brothers XX. It is unknown if this is coincidence, or if he was unable to. After recovering from the virus, Emu was reluctant to use Mighty Brothers XX, fearing his virus would break out again, but some brutal words from Taiga motivated him to do so. Emu assumed Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX against Genm Zombie Gamer Level X and the Vernier Bugster. After the Bugster was defeated by Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, the Double Action Gamers beat back Genm with a Critical Finish utilizing two Gashacon Key Slashers. After having used it to care for Kuroto Dan and defeat his Bugster, Kuroto revealed that this had been his plot to retrieve data from the Charlie Bugster for Kamen Rider Chronicle. Emu used Double Action Gamer Level XX to combat Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, but was defeated easily and his Gamer Driver was destroyed. Hiiro pointed to Mighty Brothers XX to prove that Emu had the power to complete Maximum Mighty X, inspiring Emu to do so. Other Events Chou Super Hero Taisen Double Action Gamer *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level X (Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Episode 13-16, 18, 20-22, Chou Super Hero Taisen) **Level XX (Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Episode 13-16, 18, 20-22, Chou Super Hero Taisen) KREA-Exaidlx.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X KREA-Exaidlxx.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX Mighty Brothers XX Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. Its original blank form was meant to be Parad's personal Gashat, made by Kuroto using the collected Bugster Viruses. Kuroto needed Parad to collect data by inserting the Gashat into a Bugster in order to complete it, but out of curiosity, Parad decided to give Emu the Gashat instead. When used in a Gamer Driver, the incompleted Gashat injected Emu with massive amounts of the Bugster Virus. The Gashat could have killed Emu very easily, if not for his natural immunity to the virus. In a bright flash and the data from Emu's body merging with the blank Gashat, it changed into the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat as a result. Black Mighty Brothers Double X.png|Mighty Brothers XX Gashat (Black Unfinished version) Notes *Mighty Brothers XX is based on 3D Platformer adventure games such as Super Mario Brothers and Sonic the Hedgehog. **It also alludes to multiplayer games given the ability it grants a Rider, the ability to split into a "two player mode". **Mighty Brothers XX could be a homage to the gameplay and two in one playable characters on Sega Genesis version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, judging by the color representations (orange and blue) and Level XX form(s). *Being a fan-created game, Mighty Brothers XX is likely a reference to dōjinshi-related media made by Japanese hobbyists for fun. Most of them are based on pre-existing material, but some are entirely original creations. Notable examples are 's , 's and 's Fate/ series. *The "Futari de Hitori" part of the Level X announcement for this Gashat is a reference to Kamen Rider Double, the line meaning "Two in One" and being a common phrase associated with Double, such as being used as part of the announcement for Kamen Rider Specter's W Damashii. **The way this Gashat functions is also similar yet different from Double's Xtreme Memory; similar in that both are collectible devices used to access powerful forms, which uniquely take up both of the two slots in their respective drivers; and different in that while the Xtreme Memory combines both of Double's bodies into a singular Rider form as CycloneJokerXtreme, the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat instead splits Ex-Aid into two different bodies with two distinct personalities in the Level XX form, much like Decade's Final Form Ride on Double. ***Its finisher is activated by closing and opening the Gamer Driver, just like how the Xtreme Memory's finisher is activated by closing and opening the Memory itself when in the Double Driver, though it is closer to the beetle Zecters' Rider Kick activation by concept. *The name of the form assumed using this game, Double Action, may also be a reference to Kamen Rider Den-O's insert song, Double-Action. *The charging sound bears a slight resemblance to the charging sound of the Mega Buster from the Classic Megaman series. *Emu drawing the characters could be a nod to either recolors or OCs (Original Characters). *The opening notes of the Gashat's activation and Level XX tune bears similarities with the instrumental of the theme song. *The twin Ex-Aids may represent a medical theme: the two hemispheres of the human brain. **Ex-Aid XX L's calm personality and prioritizes "the patient's safety" first is to represents on the left brain's logical functions **Ex-Aid XX R's prioritizes "to defeat the enemy to ensure victory" is to represents on the right brain's intuition functions. *The "Ore ga Omae de!" 'and '"Omae ga Ore de!" (I am you, you are me) part of the Level XX announcement refer to the psychological theme of the RPG game series . *Kuroto Dan's attempt to annihilate the Gashat at the same time considering Mighty Brothers XX as a bootleg game is a reference to video game companies ordering a Cease and Desist to fanmade video games due to Copyright Infringement, as the owners of the pre-existing material can sue the the creators who used their material because the owners cannot allow it. Therefore, the creators technically "stole" the material and can be accused of invaiding privacy. For example, Nintendo ordered a C&D on the fanmade Another Metroid 2 Remake, a remake of Metroid II: Return of Samus. *Although it is said that the blank version of the Gashat contains a lot of Bugster Virus, game codes of the blank version are briefly seen, which implies the Gashat may be planned to be based on other games. *Although both Ex-Aid came from one person, it's seems that Ex-Aid XX L has memories of Emu which the orange Ex-Aid XX R doesn't have. This is shown when Brave stated that Emu had already has game ideas before Ex-Aid XX R shockingly asks Ex-Aid XX L if that was true. Appearances **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! * }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games